Ceder a la Tentación
by honeyxblood
Summary: Cap Autoconclusivo/cada narración con forma y sentir de cada signo./CaP1-Mu de Aries regresa al santuario luego de mucho tiempo, al desempolvar sus recuerdos descubrirá la receta para una nueva vida en compañía de sus amigos. Cap2 Up- Shaka.
1. Ceder a la Tentación

**_Bueno, este pequeño relato lo soñé y lo escribí pensando en Mu y Shaka luego de todas las guerras habidas y por haber. Espero les guste, en tanto me voy a descansar, disculpen si cometí errores y háganlo saber. Buenas noches._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y ToeiAnimation. Escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro XD.**

* * *

**CEDER A LA TENTACIÓN**

Después de tantos años regresé a mi casa. Esta era la primera noche luego de mucho tiempo que disfrutaría de mi antigua cama. Tomé mi lista de apuntes para añadir alguna actividad nueva para el día de mañana. Anotaba yo cuidadosamente las cosas que debería hacer, cuando me vino a la mente, "Shaka el santo de Virgo" sonreí al saber que aún recordaba los días que me embromaba constantemente, el por qué escribía yo mi programa de trabajo; pero ¿cómo iba a cumplir con mis quehaceres cotidianos si no los organizaba la noche anterior?. Sonreí un poco al recordar sus bromas y terminé mi lista antes de ceder a la tentación del sueño. "Mañana sería un día como siempre atareado".

_ Buenas noches Shaka.

Por la mañana ni bien abrí los ojos le di un repaso a mi lista, destacaba al inicio, "limpiar el desván" cogí mis prendas y me dirigí a tomar un baño. Luego de despejarme ya muy presto a iniciar el día me dirigí a mi primer quehacer.

_ ¡Por Athena limpiar el desván! _ si debía ocupar nuevamente la casa de Aries, debía hacerlo. Sin ánimo alguno comencé a sacar uno por uno los objetos viejos y empolvados que acumule por años. Encontré antiguas herramientas celestes, seguramente provenientes desde la era del mito, algunos zapatos cuyo par se había perdido, fotografías antiguas y algunos retratos, a las que por falta de tiempo nunca logre colocarlas en un álbum o encontrarles un lugar en la casa. Hallé también en un rincón el cálido marco de un asador campestre, seguí limpiando sin mas remedio distraído y termine por darme un duro golpe en la cabeza contra un estante del cual algunas bolsas se descolgaron.

_ ¡que dolor! _ exclamé en tanto uno de los bolsones llamó mi atención.

Recordé así, las risas que a los 12 caballeros y a mi nos había causado el día que compramos esta bolsa. Fue antes de la guerra con Hades cuando tan solo en sueños podíamos darnos un ligero descanso como tanto anhelamos "todos juntos". La muerte era misión nuestra y la aceptamos como nuestro destino, sin embargo, al final de cuentas ese día seguimos nuestras fantasías al llevarnos ese enorme tejido hindú cálido y suave como ninguno.

_ El día menos pensado nos veremos juntos sobre esta hermosa colcha, todos juntos disfrutando de la paz que reinara en nuestras vidas. _ Nos prometimos. No era una mentira, era sólo un lejano sueño.

Al llegar a casa nuestro sueño fue depositado aquí, en el desván del primer templo del santuario.

Me tome un tiempo para meditar mientras terminaba con la limpieza, una sola idea ocupaba mi mente, "se acabaron las guerras". Sin embargo el rigor del santuario no había cambiado en lo absoluto, al contrario todos habíamos madurado y dejado de lado esos sueños adolescentes para vivir en la realidad. ¿Acaso no luchamos para lograr y defender la paz a cualquier costo? Es cierto que ganamos, lo logramos, es cierto que seguimos vivos, ¿entonces?…

Con gran sorpresa mía, salí de casa al encuentro de un brillante y hermoso sol. Eché un vistazo a mi jardín, no se comparaba con el enorme y bello jardín de Afrodita, pero el mío era hermoso sin duda. Coloqué el Asador entre el verde césped, tal y como algún día soñé que sería; cargué conmigo el bolsón con el algodón hindú tejido a mano y disfrutando de aquella suavidad lo extendí a la sombra de los árboles. "Sí, así debía ser" suspiré al ver todo en su lugar.

Interrumpió mi ensueño la voz de mi pupilo Kiki. Había pasado parte de la mañana y por andar divertido se me olvido el desayuno. Un rubor se hizo sentir en mis mejillas, mientras mi discípulo disculpó mi falta con una sonrisa. Kiki siempre tan a comedido traía consigo una fuente con una jarra helada de zumo de naranjas. No es por ensalzarme, pero definitivamente mi pequeño pupilo era el resultado de un buen maestro. Miré con detenimiento mi lista de obligaciones.

"Es el momento de tu entrenamiento habitual Kiki". Pero por esta vez _ me dije, no sin cierto sentimiento de culpa _ Tu y yo descansaremos mientras desayunamos aquí. _ encendí la parrilla y preparé algo para mi discípulo quien con asombro no discutió la orden y me acompañó en silencio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kiki cayó y se relajó a mi lado sintiendo nuestra compañía placentera mientras admirábamos los mágicos rayos del sol caer sobre la sombra, haciendo que el momento sea único. Mi pupilo me observaba y sonreía, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y apreciaba el paisaje. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo quería preguntarme, pero, no lo hizo y los minutos corrieron como la hermosa luz que caía sobre el jardín.

Disfrutaba de la brisa y me deleitaba con el primer producto de aquella asadera, me sentí inundado de un sosiego absoluto. Al rato, el sentimiento de culpa me acometió: "este mundo, obra de Dios, seguirá aquí mañana", pero...

_ ¡Kiki necesitará del entrenamiento hoy mismo!

Así que sin mas remedio, terminé mi momento de sosiego. Ya transcurrían las 4 primeras horas de la mañana cuando al regresar del entrenamiento me encontré con los gemelos de la tercera casa.

_Hola Saga, hola Kanon.

_ Ya era hora de que regreses Mu. _ respondió el gemelo mayor. Brindando seguridad a sus palabras.

_ Acabo de instalarme apenas ayer. Esta vez me quedaré por más tiempo. _ respondí sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida.

_ Cuando quieras pasa a visitarnos. _ Escuché de kanon.

Ya casi terminaba de pasar su casa cuando una espina se hundió en mi corazón al imaginarme a los gemelos descansando en mi precioso jardín: "ellos debían recordar" me dije.

_ Si desean, pueden acompañarme a mi templo. Preparé algo especial y…puedo compartir con ustedes. _ Ambos hermanos se acercaron mirándome con curiosidad. Sentí recorrer los nervios en mi cuerpo por la sorpresa que se darían y sin esperar respuesta alguna los teletransporté directo a mi jardín.

_ Es tal y como lo… _ Saga no pudo terminar esta frase ya que reconoció de inmediato aquella colchita hindú junto a sus promesas.

_ ¿Imaginé? _ completó el menor.

_ Hermano, después de todo aún estamos vivos _ Ambos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos en los cuales aquellas miradas relataron su vida entera; luego de aquella mirada eterna ambos se abrazaron, en tanto mis ojos brillaban como nunca saboreando la escena. La mano de Kanon interrumpió mi espectáculo al tomarme por un brazo y hacerme partícipe de aquel abrazo. A los pocos segundos Saga esbozó una sonrisa junto con una línea de lágrimas tirando de nosotros directo a la colcha. Caímos y reímos por un rato. Por un momento me sentí parte de los gemelos, se diría que éramos "trillizos". Suspiramos y callamos mientras dejamos que el sol y las hojas del árbol jugaran con nuestros rostros.

Las responsabilidades habían sido tantas, que al despertar de la muerte seguimos con la rutina implacable del santuario. Sin haber caído en cuenta de aquel hermoso don que nos había sido devuelto y sin disfrutar del maravilloso deleite que es cumplir tus sueños.

No pasó mucho y nos encontramos jugando a las verdades. Siendo los gemelos las víctimas perfectas debido a su pasado. Era momento de enterarme de alguna que otra verdad.

_ Así que es verdad o mentira que… _ esa mañana me enteré de muchas cosas. Los gemelos en cambio llevaron consigo mi más preciado secreto. Se diría que esa mañana los lazos de amistad se estrecharon de gran manera, no solo compartimos la muerte y resurrección, sino también estrechos lazos de confianza.

Antes de despedirnos, recostados en la colcha, empecé a sentirme un poco extraño, ya que los gemelos ambos tenían las cabezas apoyadas en mi pecho. No tengo idea de como llegamos a compartir un pequeño y cálido sueño. Me sentí ruborizado ante la escena y a la vez pensaba en "como pueden este par de angelitos haber sido la causa de más de un dolor de cabeza para los dioses".

Al despertar, los tres decidimos pasar mayor tiempo juntos en cuanto nuestros deberes lo permitieran. Tomé mi lista de tareas y continúe mi día.

A las cuatro de la tarde oí las despaciosas pisadas del caballero de la onceaba casa. Alcé la mirada y observé en su rostro una expresión desolada. ¿Para dónde se dirigía?

_ ¿qué pasa Camus?

_ nada caballero_ repuso, poco dispuesto a hablar. Creí que no me contestaría, pero, algo dentro mio me instó a continuar una conversación.

_ Mira _ le dije, indicándole desde el templo _ Allí tengo una sorpresa. Camus se tocó el rostro dándome la espalda fingiendo que miraba a donde dirigí mi mano.

_ ¡caramba! ¡Qué bueno! ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato?

Su rostro reflejaba tal contento que reprimí el impulso de decirle "ahora no, por favor, ahora no". Y Camus y yo pasamos al jardín. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. ¿El santo de acuario siempre tan reservado exaltando alegría? Enojo o apatía sería lo clásico, pero esto removió mucho de lo que esperaba de esta tarde: "Yo pensaba en... yo quería encontrarme con… ¡No! ahora no es momento, Camus me necesita.

Bajo la sombra de los árboles la brisa de la tarde se hacía más fresca. Saqué entonces algunas botanas mientras Camus cogía del cooler para bebidas un par de sodas. Debía conseguir abrirme a mi compañero de alguna manera. Así que, al fin sentado sobre esa majestuosa colcha hindú de finos bordados eché un brazo al cuello de mi amigo. No lo había estrechado tan cerca en mucho tiempo. La verdad nunca. Me causó asombro que no intentara apartarse.

_ ¿Sabes? Algo me pasó con Milo _ comenzó a decir, quejumbroso. Debí imaginarlo Escorpio era la causa, había trastornado la pasividad de mi amigo. ¡Increíble!. _ Milo me ha estado molestando, lanzándome burlas de sus locas fantasías. Y hoy, delante de los demás trató de besarme. Y entonces yo…

Los repentinos sollozos de Camus sacudían el árbol. El caballero de Escorpio me enfurecía, pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba, ya que Camus me había abierto su corazón. Este santo reservado, que rara vez daba expresión a sus sentimientos, me confiaba la fragilidad de su ser íntimo. Debía hablar con Milo en cuanto se diera la oportunidad, era evidente lo que sentía por el santo de la onceaba casa pero su conducta sólo hacia sufrir a mi amigo. Encontraré la solución, en cuanto solucione lo mío.

Al anochecer Shaka volvía del trabajo sumamente cansado, "la rutina puede volverse una carga pesada con el pasar de los años", me dije al verlo en semejante estado. Casi arrastraba las piernas por las escaleras. Si no lo conociera diría que no quiere llegar a mi templo. Lo invité a pasar, era mi determinación hacerlo y él no se negaría. Entonces encendí una lámpara para apenas iluminar el jardín. No pude evitar tenderme en la colcha y contemplar, al lado de mi santo favorito, aquella hermosa noche la salida de la luna.

Recordamos nuestros sueños pasados. Estuvimos charlando durante muchas horas y nos sentimos más cerca uno del otro de lo que nos habíamos sentido en largo, larguísimo tiempo. Su rostro se reflejaba ante la luna que majestuosa se elevaba. Fue entonces que el Santo de Virgo no dudo en ese momento en abrir los ojos. Eran hermosos, aquellos ojos cual luceros formaban un triángulo conjunto a la luna, no pude evitar el sonreír al verlo sentí la tibieza de su presencia mientras me confesaba ante la luminosa noche. Shaka por su parte me miraba fijamente respondiendo a mi sonrisa con un beso cálido y lleno de magia. Esta noche, la segunda noche de mi llegada, deseaba pasarla entera así, solo con él . Los dos santos cubiertos por esta enorme colcha hindú que representaba los sueños y la vida que algún día habíamos ansiado.

Una tormenta me despertó a la mañana siguiente, debí quedarme dormido y me encontraba en mi habitación envuelto por aquella amiga que me había regalado un día inolvidable. Un aguacero caía de un cielo color acero. Volví la mirada a la mesa de noche y vi una nota que me había dejado Shaka.

"Incluye el jardín en la lista de tus quehaceres para esta noche ¡te lo ruego!"

Había entonces aprendido la lección. Durante unos momentos estuve siguiendo con la mirada el serpentear de las gotas de lluvia al deslizarse por los vidrios de la ventana. Decidido rompí entonces mi lista de tareas y llamé a mi discípulo Kiki.

_ ¡Ven Kiki! ¡Corramos al jardín a saborear la lluvia!


	2. Mi Adorada Tentación

**_Bueno, este pequeño relato lo soñé y lo escribí pensando en Mu y Shaka luego de todas las guerras habidas y por haber. Espero les guste, en tanto me voy a descansar, disculpen si cometí errores y háganlo saber. Buenas noches._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y ToeiAnimation. Escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro XD.**

* * *

**Mi Adorada Tentación**

"Incluye el jardín en la lista de tus quehaceres para esta noche ¡te lo ruego!".

Suplicando. Terminé suplicando ante tu esencia. Si supieras la lucha interna que llevé por conseguir el camino del Buda.

¡Gracias tentación!.

No hay nadie que pueda compararse contigo, nunca lo habrá. Cuando pienso en el amor como algo nuevo, desaparezco a través del universo. Estoy lleno de pensamientos serpenteados como un viento inquieto, sonidos de risas y sombras incitándome e invitándome a un amor imperecedero y sin límites. La tentación latente nuevamente llega a mi lado, como un amante restregándose por mis sentidos.

No puedo evitar suspirar al recordarte, aún en mis sueños debo purificarme.

_**"OM**_  
_**BHUR BHUVA SVAHA**_  
_**TAT SAVITUR VARENYAM**_  
_**BHARGO DEVASYA DHEEMAHI**_  
_**DHI YO YONAH PRACHODAYAT"**_

El corazón necesita ser lavado tres veces al día. _ suspiré _ Al amanecer, al mediodía y en la tarde, repetirlo en cualquier lugar y tiempo, incluyendo la noche, incluyendo mis sueños.

Aún así te tengo a mi lado, te he secuestrado y estas conmigo en sueños. Tu hábil mente se empeñará en remarcar que físicamente no viajaste a ningún lado. No te preocupes, estás en lo cierto. Tu vuelo fue en espíritu. Fuiste guiado por mi espíritu a recordar tu bella esencia, para que mantengas vivo el fulgurante sentido de tu hermosa existencia. Hoy reirás y alumbrarás aún más fuerte. Me entrego a tu ser a tu increíble vibración para lograr que me recuerdes. Por tu sangre corre la ancestral memoria del mensajero sin tiempo.

¡Oh amor mío!.Trascenderé tus temores. Avanzaré a tu lado. Cada paso es un segundo menos en la espera de que regreses a mi lado.

**_"Oṃ maṇi padme hūṃ"_**

**_"Oṃ maṇi padme hūṃ"_**

El camino de las seis perfecciones es el camino seguido por todos los Budas de los tres tiempos. Gracias a ti aún sigo con la lucha del apego y desapego, aún purificándome.

_**"OM" evita la reencarnación en el reino de dios,**_

_**"MA" evita la reencarnación en el reino de Asura (Titán),**_

_**"NI" evita la reencarnación en el reino humano,**_

_**"PAD" evita la reencarnación en el reino animal,**_

_**"MI" evita la reencarnación en el reino de los fantasmas hambrientos,**_

_**"HUM" evita la reencarnación en el reino del infierno**_

Hoy son ya 1082 días que sigo el camino que me trazaste. Tu discípulo ya debe haber cumplido trece años. ¿No crees que ya es momento? _ pensé continuando con otro largo suspiro_ "ya puedes despertar".

"Despierta". Te lo digo a ti, me lo digo a mí. Hoy será un día más entregado a la arrogante rutina, que me restriega no desaparecer, hasta volverte a ver.

Mientras me preparo para iniciar la mañana, agradezco al sol que aún no deslumbra mantenerte fulgurante ante mi espíritu. _ Y mi corazón salió nuevamente en forma de un suspiro. _ Debo purificarme

_**"OM,BHUR BHUVA SVAHA, ..."Oh espléndido y vivaz Sol, te ofrecemos esta oración.**_

_**TAT SAVITUR VARENYAM...Ilumina esta anhelante mente, sé nuestro protector.**_

_**HARGO DEVASYA DHEEMAHI...que la irradiación del divino rector guíe nuestro destino,**_

_**DHI YO YONAH PRACHODAYAT , ...los sabios saludan tu magnificencia con oblaciones y palabras de alabanza.**_

El desayuno solitario espera. En medio de pensamientos precipitados, paso sin siquiera notarlo. Disciplina, doctrina, perseverancia, perfección.

05: 30 AM y como todos los días llevo conmigo mi diario dirigiéndome a los campos de práctica. Se me encomendó dirigir a los aprendices desde hace un tiempo atrás.

Siempre estuve muy orgulloso de controlar todo en mí y encaminar la vida de mis discípulos con las enseñanzas de Buda. Soy el hombre más cercano a Dios. Soy lo más sagrado desde el cielo hasta el infierno y viceversa. La constancia y paciencia por haber logrado lo que ahora soy me enorgullece aún más. Las meditaciones me ayudaron a conservar un estado de perfecta calma, un estado de vanidad, con la serenidad y sabiduría que Buda me puede dar. Todo fue perfecto, hasta que decidiste partir muy lejos de aquí, sin advertir que causarías un cambio emocional del cual hasta ahora eres ajeno a saber.

Las meditaciones no tienen los mismos efectos después de tu partida. La calma fue interrumpida al recordar tu mirada y la dulce sonrisa que generosamente dedicabas mientras levantabas la mano diciéndome adiós, el sentimiento de impotencia me vuelve a embargar al recordar los límites que creaba para no romper la compostura del "amigo" que era como me llamabas. La inquietud vuelve a mí nuevamente: "Calma". Vuelvo a repetirlo una vez más: "Calma, soy la reencarnación de Buda" y nuevamente agolpa a mi mente tu imagen reposando entre los verdes pastos en los sales gemelos. Después de entrenar, por un momento te confundí con un ángel al verte descansar, tus cabellos lilas caen caprichosamente, logrando un efecto por el cual más de uno dejaría de respirar tan solo por no interrumpir la belleza del paisaje, tus verdes ojos fijan su mirada en mí con curiosidad para que luego procedas a comentar:

_ Debe ser duro seguir el camino del Buda y estar apartado de todo lo humano. _ me decías mostrando creciente curiosidad, hasta entonces nunca había pensado en ello, volví la mirada hacia a ti y nuevamente quedé atrapado ante la belleza del escenario y por inercia respondí en el acto.

_ Es difícil estar apartado de aquellos que amas. _ aquel entonces ignoraba el motivo de mi respuesta repentina.

_ ¿Te permiten amar? Creí que las emociones les estaban prohibidas. _ me dijiste, ¿acaso percibí cierta alegría en ti? No lo creo, debo haberlo imaginado. Busqué una salida inmediata y respondí a tu duda.

_ Esta prohibido el apego, la posesión, la adicción, aferrarte, mas el amor es una manifestación importantísima a nivel humano de la energía vital universal. La sexualidad puede ser fuente de vida, de gozo, de comunicación, de éxtasis o… todo lo contrario; puede provocar dolor, soledad, depresión, frustración, dependiendo de la actitud interior del individuo. Ahora lo entiendo así.

Me miraste fijamente, pero, tu mirada se torno indescifrable. En ese instante el hermoso escenario curiosamente presentaba un ángel triste, matizado con los pétalos que caían suave y lentamente entorno a él.

_ Ahora lo veo así.

A partir de ese instante algo cambió en ti. Tu estilo metódico de vida, esclavizado a cumplir los deberes y obligaciones que figuraban en una "kármica libreta", te alejaron y redujeron nuestro tiempo de compartir. En los sales gemelos, aquel escenario de luz no volvió a aparecer.

_ Me privaste de contemplar la belleza magnánima que recibía a diario en mi hogar... Todo cambió.

_ Es una ley universal maestro. Todo cambia, nada se mantiene constante.

¿Escuche acaso la voz de mi discípulo?... Ya veo, todo este tiempo las palabras fluyeron de mí, en voz alta, sin que me percatase de ello. Si bien es cierto mi discípulo tenia razón, es una ley universal, nada se mantiene constante. De haber sido correspondido...¿habrá cambiado algo en Mu?. Ahora lo comprendo así. No es apego lo que siento por ti. Es la compasión y admiración al ser más puro que me mostró la verdad absoluta. Aquella fuerza más grande de todas, con la cual se vencen las más terribles batallas. La verdad que está a los ojos de todos, pero que sin embargo pocos la conocen verdaderamente. La verdad que mueve el universo es el amor y en su forma más pura e incondicional me deleita con la paz y tranquilidad que encuentro en ti. No cederé ante la desesperación. Falta poco tiempo, los minutos y los segundos alientan mis ánimos a esperar.

_ ¡Maestro! _ escucho nuevamente el llamado de uno de mis discípulos el cual me recuerda que el entrenamiento a terminado por el día de hoy.

_ Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a Dios, hoy es un día muy especial. _ escucho la voz de Camus muy cercana a mi, busco con la mirada logrando hallarlo de pie a puertas de mi templo.

_ ¿Que te trae por mi templo Camus de acuario? ¿Tienes alguna duda y quieres confiarla? _ pregunté esperando recibir una afirmación de su parte.

_ No es una duda, es una certeza. Después de muchos años al fin estamos todos juntos. _ respondió Camus y por instinto abrí los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, bajé las escaleras con aparente calma en dirección para Aries. Trato de ocultar mis emociones, pero mi cuerpo me traiciona, siento mis piernas acelerar el paso. Ya no camino ahora corro con prisa, como cuando mis rivales intentan escapar de la mano de Buda.

Pero entonces, escuché la voz de Camus que gritaba a lo lejos.

_ ¡No es conveniente que lo busques ahora! ¡Shaka vuelve! _ Lo escuché, mas no hice caso.

Felicidad. El primer sentimiento en el mundo de los humanos. Ni el mejor de mis mantras calmaría lo que en estos momentos siento.  
Recorro todas las habitaciones de tu casa, busco tu presencia y no la siento. La puerta a tu jardín esta abierta. Es cierto regresaste. Al fin podré decirte todo lo que siento, lo que pienso, lo que he guardado durante todo este tiempo. Hoy es el día.

Ira. La segunda emoción que arrastra al infierno a los humanos. El Samsara se abre ante mí y me arrastra sin piedad, al contemplar tu rostro irradiando paz y dulzura brindando tu calor a los que por mucho tiempo fueron considerados traidores, aquellos gemelos que jugaron con los dioses.

Tristeza. Ahora movido por las emociones, me pregunto si todos estos años viví en una fantasía. Tus ojos abren paso a esas esmeraldas que cautivan al mismísimo sol. Avergonzado, me deslizo sin hacer notar mi presencia.

Marqué el paso sin rumbo alguno, no puedo concentrarme, siento demasiada angustia. Buscando la soledad encontré un pequeño arroyuelo que corría con sus aguas cristalinas entre la maleza. Decidí descansar un momento y encontrar nuevamente la paz interior. Sentado plácidamente recosté la cabeza en una piedra plana; el sol brillaba con su habitual calidez, haciendo que el frío en mi interior se sintiera tibio por el amor de la naturaleza. Volví a ser el mismo de siempre; cuando unos pasos entre el verdor del área hicieron que volteara a ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir mi templanza.

_ El más cercano a Dios, fuera de su templo y a primeras horas de la tarde.

_ Milo de escorpio ¿qué haces fuera del santuario?

_ Lo mismo te pregunto Shaka de Virgo.

_ Orgullo, envidia, pasión, deseo, estupidez, agresión, odio. Eso me arrastró hasta aquí. _ respondí evitando que viese mi rostro, la vergüenza que sentía era evidente, más aún, la necesidad de compartir las emociones que aún palpitaban al recordar lo sucedido.

_ Es por Aries. ¿No es cierto?. _ ¿cómo dijo?, ¿acaso, Milo de escorpio pudo leerme los pensamientos a tal punto?.

_ ¿Soy tan evidente? _ respondí. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro del caballero de la octava casa.

_ A veces. Cuando te sumías en tus meditaciones... _ pausó un momento mirándome con el rabillo del ojo _ hablabas en voz alta. _ al finalizar era ya una risa la que escapaba de sus labios.

La incomodidad me invadía. Pero, noté que no era burla el sentimiento que mi compañero desprendía. Tomo asiento al lado y con absoluta calma, luego de un largo suspiro, se tendió para quedar cual figura en un espejo al lado mío.

_ Yo también. _ se escuchó apenas susurrar de Milo _ Yo también siento lo mismo._ titubeó por dos segundos y soltó su pesar. _ Es Camus. _ Fué cuando entendí el porque me reflejaba en Milo.

_ Entiendo. _suspiré_ Los dos tenemos apenas la mitad de un retrato. _ Miré a mi compañero _ Estamos viviendo una fantasía. _ Milo me miro fijamente y asintió. _ Y quien esta ganando es la soledad. _ en ese entonces los ojos de Milo se cerraron por unos instantes mientras pude notar como su manzana de Adán se tensaba. El clásico nudo en la garganta.

_ No será así por más tiempo. _ escuché su voz firme _ Shaka. Si es por falta de respuesta a nuestros sentimientos, _ volteó a verme con el seño fruncido _ Hoy mismo._ Tomó valor y continuó. _ hoy será el día en que continúe con este sueño o... _ entonces vi como el puño de su mano derecha arrugaba la prenda que vestía al lado del corazón. _ tenga que arrancarlo por completo.

Esa reacción había echo que mi mente quedara en blanco, puesto que los colores enteros revoloteaban y fugaban por completo, luego muchas ideas pasaban por mis pensamientos en ondas divinas que afloraban como la marea calma al medio día. Milo acomodó mis cabellos. Nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero esta vez sentía que un peso se liberaba dentro suyo.

_ Todo estará bien. Estoy seguro de ello. _ lo miré extrañado y el continuó _ ¿Qué te dicen tus sentidos? _ me quedé en silencio por unos segundos y esperé a que continuara _ Estoy seguro Shaka, yo lo amo y el también lo hará, puedo sentirlo.

Esas palabras, esa decisión, me hicieron sonreír y cuando quise responder, el caballero de la octava casa calló mis palabras con los dedos en mis labios.

_ Esta noche, prométeme, que no dejaras pasarla sin encontrar respuesta suya. _ Milo terminó de levantarse y con paso firme se alejó de mi lado.

_ Esta noche será._ Me dije.

Así fue como mantuve la lucha de los mil días contra mis pasiones, si debía ejecutar mi promesa, debía encontrarme en plenitud y perfección. En mi suprema vanidad.

Caída la noche regresaba al santuario derrotado por las emociones. La única batalla en la que no es mi deseo ganar. Subí las escaleras con las piernas pesadas. Me encontraría con Mu y no tenía idea de cual sería mi reacción.

Cuanto más demore el momento mejor. No estaba preparado para Mu.

"Por todos los Budas de los tres tiempos". Mu sale a mi encuentro, ¿cómo disimular estos sentimientos encontrados? Sonrió al verme. "Dulce Mu"

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shaka de Virgo. Esperaba encontrarme contigo a primeras horas de la mañana. _ me dijo con aquella suavidad y elegancia que caracteriza al santo de Aries.

_ Desde hace unos años despierto antes de que amanezca Mu. _ Me quedé callado por un largo rato, sin saber que más decir,

_ ¿Sucede algo Shaka?

_ ¿Dónde quedó tu kármica libretita Mu?, no quiero interrumpir el horario que te fijas. _ respondí por inercia, no quería, no podía descubrirme.

_ ¿Cambie tanto para que me mires así Shaka? _ Su actuar me sorprendió, apenas y me di cuenta cuando Mu de Aries tomó una de mis muñecas para llevarme con dirección al jardín. Se detuvo en su cocina para sacar una lámpara, la cual encendió al ingresar a su paraíso secreto.

_ Esperé por este momento desde hace mucho Shaka. Ven, siéntate aquí. _ obedecí a su invitación como manso cordero, cuando caí en cuenta de la hermosísima tela Hindú bordada para nosotros, los doce caballeros dorados de Athena. El significado de la esperanza, de nuestras promesas no cumplidas. La esperanza llegó a todos nosotros, por las manos de Mu.

_ ¿Aún recuerdas la promesa de aquel día?. _ Pregunté, en tanto a mi mente llegaban los doce dorados soñando con una vida que no llevaríamos.

_ Shaka. _ me miraste sorprendido.

_ Éramos jóvenes, tenía muchos sueños.

_ Todos los teníamos Shaka. ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? _ Asentí con la cabeza. Cómo olvidarlo.

_ Era la primera vez que conocía a un lemuriano. Shión fue la segunda persona del continente muviano al que conocí. Creí que te ceñías a alguna moda en especial. _ una sonrisa se escapo de tus labios mientras a lo lejos, la luna se preparaba para hacerse presente. Así pasaron las horas. Tu recostado y yo al lado tuyo, sentado observando las mismas estrellas, las amigas que estuvieron en nuestras conversaciones por largos años.

El silencio era agradable. Empezamos a jugar con la telepatía, ese siempre fue tu juego favorito. Porque hubieron veces, que te confundí con mi conciencia y conteste aquellas preguntas que nunca hubiese revelado a nadie. Solo a tí.

_ Mu de Aries, debo confesarte, que en realidad, nunca te fuiste del todo.

_ Te refieres a los sueños.- me sentí descubierto, pensé que no se había dado cuenta. _ Discúlpame Shaka si en ocasiones de manera inconsciente te llamé a mi lado. _ Acaso... ¡entonces fuimos los dos! ¡bendita tentación! _ Pero, en aquel lugar necesitaba de tu compañía. _ ¡Yo también!... quise decir, mas no pude y tu continuaste. _ Te extrañé mucho.

La Luna se elevaba sin importarle aquella confesión y el rostro iluminado de Mu sonrojado por aquel comentario me veía fijamente. Este ahora, no era un sueño. Mi ángel del tiempo estaba frente a mi con los ojos entre cerrados, avergonzado y sonriendo por revelar aquellas palabras que no me atreví a decir.

_ DESEO... Solo uno... me dije a mi mismo. Esta vez, tiene forma de deseo, mi adorada tentación. Un beso, que sea eterno entre tu cálida piel, entre tus húmedos labios, en medio de tu esencia como fuente de vida, sacia mi sed.

La noche pasó lenta y hermosa, aquella unión sagrada sellaría tu alma y la mía. Duerme amor mío. Hoy el sol se levantará glorioso ante la nueva vida que iniciamos juntos, luego la noche consumirá esta entrega._ Te cobijo entre la hermosa tela, para llevar tu gloria a plasmarse tranquila y serena, en la calidez de tu templo.

Adiós vanidad. Mi amor es puro e incondicional. Si debo suplicar para volver a tomar de tí lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario. _ Miro entonces aquella enemiga antigua al lado de tu cama desolada, ya que esta noche no escribiste en ella. Al saberme culpable de aquel abandono, compartiré con ella mi deseo para mañana.

_ Buenas noches Mu. _ Besé tu frente y una sonrisa tuya me respondió.

Gracias tentación. Decido salir de tu templo tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible. Me retiro lenta, pausada y extrañamente sosegado.

_ Shaka. _ Escuché la voz que hizo helar mi sangre. _ Gracias. Ahora al fin es felíz. _ Culminó y con ello mi preocupación.

_ Buenas noches Kiki.


End file.
